Merry Christmas, Darling
by DaniNatureGirl391
Summary: It's the holiday season at Auradon Prep, and love is in the air.


_**AN: This will be the first in a series of one-shots, showing our favorite Disney teen couples during the most wonderful time of the year. To me, there's just something extra-special about Christmas that lends itself to romance.**_

Most people didn't know Doug liked coffee. And truthfully, he didn't care if they know or not, or if they thought he was too young for it. Everyone had their little quirks. The image of one particular quirky thing, a certain girl, ran across his mind and made him smile. As he adjusted his glasses, he glanced sideways out the window at the falling snow, and he wondered how his special girl was doing. He was surprised at the heavy smell of pine and nutmeg he encountered, when he reached the student lounge area. He didn't have to ask why the smell was there, because he peeked around a corner and saw a prime example of irony. His special girl, his Evie, was placing sparkly ornaments on one of the two Christmas trees in the room. A steaming-fresh plate of cookies sat close by. She looked so beautiful. He loved the way the lights created little dots of color in her navy-blue hair. She was dressed in her usual shades of blue, though her sweater was much lighter than her shoes and skirt. She also wore a gold belt, and a headband that appeared to be made of red beads. When she turned around, he saw a red snowflake embroidered across her chest. His eyes briefly widened at that sight, and he shook his head to regain his focus. He then cleared his throat, finally getting her full attention.

His heart fluttered, when she smiled at him and said, "Didn't see you there."

"Clearly", he replied, tucking his hands in his pockets.

He began walking towards her, gesturing at the cookies in a silent question. She giggled and nodded, and he gave a overly-dramatic sigh of relief as he picked one up and bit it.

She told him, "Don't worry. Your coffee's percolating."

"Oh, Ben told you, huh?"

"Yeah. I asked him."

"You asked about me?"

He let out a laugh of his own, when she blushed and looked away.

Then, he said, "I thought Mal was the early riser."

"She is, but I couldn't help myself this time. I mean, tomorrow _is_ Christmas Eve."

"Yeah. Hey, what does your mom think of the holidays? From what I've heard...she never seemed the type."

"Oh, she wasn't. Believe me. But she did love the dressing-up."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Another giggle was followed by, "And the doughnut balls. They're her favorite holiday treat. What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"What was Christmas like for you as a kid?"

It took Doug what felt like forever, to drag up all those memories. He remembered the smell of pumpkin spice, filling up the whole house, and poinsettias placed on every table. He also remembered something else, which he was happy to mention.

He told her, "Mom and Dad loved to dance, even when they thought no one else was around."

"They _thought_?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, I'd catch them, just holding each other and swaying back-and-forth."

"No talking?"

"I guess they didn't have to. Sometimes, you don't need words, to tell a person how you feel."

He held her gaze longer than he probably should've. He held up a finger, telling her he'd be right back. There was a small radio, tucked away in a nearby supply closet. He put it down next to the fireplace and plugged it in, setting it to a station he'd always liked. As he watched her find a spot for a clump of tinsel, a funny knot in his stomach told him he was doing the right thing. Why was he so scared, then? Clearing his throat again, he softly called her name.

When she turned back around, he put his hand out palm-up and asked, "Dance with me, milady?"

She glanced at the ground in sudden shyness, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Doug briefly wondered if he'd gone too far, if she wasn't ready for...whatever this was. Even he didn't have a name for it. He released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, when she looked up again to meet his eyes.

A smile bloomed across her face as she said, "I'd love to."

He mentally prayed his right hand wasn't sweaty, as she placed her left one into it. Her right hand settled on his arm, and he swallowed hard as his left went to the small of her back.

A song drifted from the tiny speakers, carrying them away:

 _ **"Chesnuts, roasting on an open fire.**_

 _ **Jack Frost, nipping at your nose.**_

 _ **Yuletide carols, being sung by a choir.**_

 _ **And folks, dressed up like Eskimos.**_

 _ **A turkey and some mistletoe**_

 _ **Help to make the season bright.**_

 _ **Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow**_

 _ **Will find it hard to sleep tonight."**_

Forget tonight. Doug felt like he hadn't gotten a decent sleep, period, since he'd first met this girl. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, as she laid her head sideways against his chest. He felt the vibration of her soft, contented sigh. If she heard his racing heartbeat, she didn't say so.

As they swayed, the song continued behind them:

 _ **"They know that Santa's on his way.**_

 _ **He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh.**_

 _ **And every mother's child is gonna spy**_

 _ **To see if reindeer really know how to fly**_

 _ **And so, I'm offering this simple phrase**_

 _ **To kids from one to ninety-two**_

 _ **Although it's been said many times, many ways**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to you."**_

The instrumental interlude took over. Suddenly, Doug felt the courage to do something he'd been itching to for a while. He knew he wasn't the most romantic guy on the planet. Hopefully, this wouldn't backfire on him.

He took a deep breath and said, "Evie..."

"Hmm", she questioned as their eyes met again.

"I, uh...I was just thinking about something."

"What? Is it bad?"

"Not necessarily."

He lifted her onto his feet and spun her around, smiling when she threw her head back and giggled.

When he set her back down, he said, "This song talks about another big part of the holiday season."

"Which part?"

He danced her closer to the fireplace, as the song's final verse was repeated. A lot of plants were hanging over the mantle. Briefly glancing up at them, he took another deep breath. It was now, or never.

He spoke only a single word: "Mistletoe."

He didn't give her a chance to respond. He pulled his hands back and cupped her face, leaning in and pressing his lips to Evie's. She froze for the tiniest fraction of a second, before relaxing as her arms slowly linked around his waist. Like every other girl, including unwilling-to-admit-it Mal, she'd wondered how her first kiss would play out. She knew it wouldn't be a mere result of spin-the-bottle, but she'd never imagined it would be this way. Doug's sweet shyness told her this was probably his first kiss, too. He didn't push her into deepening it, like Chad probably would've done. Gosh. If there was one time in her life she'd truly been stupid...but not now. Not anymore. She had a lot of new things to live for, and one of them was literally right in front of her. After what seemed a magical eternity, they pulled apart. Both teens were scarlet-faced and giggly, their arms still around each other.

He said, "So, um...th-that was-"

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

"Whoo!"

Instantly, they turned in the direction of the staircase next to them. Mal was there, looking down with a mischievous smile on her face.

She clapped her hands and said, "Way to sell it to the cheap seats, E."

"Oh, shush. You're one to talk."

"Mm", and she briefly scrunched up her face, before finishing, "Guess you're right."

She jogged down the stairs, power-walking past them when she reached the bottom. She'd just put her hand on the doorknob, when Doug asked her where she was going.

She told him, "The pond is completely frozen over. Ben thinks it'll be great for skating."

"But you don't skate, M."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know."

Doug mumbled under his breath, "This should be good."

His comment earned him a backhanding to the chest from his special girl, but he didn't mind. Mal rolled her eyes, waving good-bye to them before walking out the door.

Once he was sure they were completely alone again, he asked, "So...care to try that again?"

She made a soft chuffing sound, before leaning in close again.

She whispered against his lips, "Merry Christmas, sweetie."

Sweetie. He liked the sound of that.

He whispered back, "Merry Christmas, Evie."

 _ **AN: How was this? I hope I got their personalities right. The next chapter, when it comes, will be about Mal & Ben. If you have any ideas for chapters after that, please feel free to let me know. Thanks.**_


End file.
